The Fire in you
by PrincessWrestlingFed
Summary: A story about my girl Trinity, having to choose between two men, some swearing. R&R please


  
  
  
The Fire in you  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the WWF, but I do own the   
original characters in this story. There is swearing in this story. Please   
Read and review!  
  
She was full of emotion, who wouldn't be. She sat in the middle of   
the ring, waiting. Waiting for someone to come comfort her.   
Seconds went by like years and minutes like decades. After a few   
minutes, she broke. The tears fell softly down her cheek, she brushed them   
away, almost with disgust.   
Someone came down the ramp. It was Jeff, her almost but not quite   
best friend.  
"Trinny? What the hell are you doing here? The show doesn't start   
for hours, and if I saw the card, your in the main event! We all know that   
the main event comes last.." He looked at her face before continuing. His   
facial expression changed in a millisecond. "Oh God Trin, I'm so sorry.   
What's wrong? Why art thou crying?" He asked  
She laughed a bit, the way he always spoke like that was sort of   
funny.  
"Oh, nothing important. I'm just sad because.. I. just finnished   
reading Romeo and Juliette.." she lied, horribly in fact.  
"And I just won a trip to the moon." He said laughing. "Come on,   
you can't keep a secret from good 'ol Jeffy"  
Sadly, he was right, too right. They had had this sort of relationship   
since she joined the federation, which was 3 years ago. When they went   
clubbing together, they'd do what any friend would do. If a loser came to   
talk to either one, the other would pretend to be a brother/sister,   
girlfriend/boyfried, or a drunken friend who needed to go home, works   
like a charm.  
"It's Shane again." She mumbled.  
"Look Trin, you don't..well..i mean..Trin, just tell him you love him   
already! Even though I'm sure he knows already.."  
" WHAT?! He doesn't know! How could he, the only people who   
know are you and Jay!" she cut him off.  
" Alright, alright! He doesn't know! But still Trin, you need to tell   
him." He consoled her with a hug and kissed her on her cheek.   
"I know, but whenever I actualy get brave enough to do it, he's back   
with some ex-girlfriend!" she started to cry again.   
He hugged her closer, then half pulled away to look at her. He stared   
into her eyes.  
God she's beautiful. He thought, but then he wasn't thinking, at   
least not with his mind, but with his heart. He leaned in and kissed her on   
her lips.  
At first she kissed him back, but then realized what she was doing   
and pulled back.   
What the hell am I doing..that wasn't right. but it was great. He   
thought  
"oh Jesus Trin. I am so sorry! I wasn't thinking, it was a mistake,   
I'm sorry." He said after a moment had passed. The damage was done. She   
ran out of the ring and up the ramp.  
Shit. Was all he could think.  
JJJJJ  
  
"Fuck, I'm telling you Vince, I'm not going to do that angle! It's not   
me!" Lillith protested. "I don't care about the money! You could offer me a   
million dollars! I am NOT going to do it!"  
" No Lil, its not you." Vince replied. "it's not you, its Rhea! The role   
has Rhea writn all over it"   
Lillith slumped back into her chair.   
" What would happen if I refuse to fool around with Jeff in front of   
millions of people? Huh? What if I won't be a valet?" She scowled  
"Aw, come on Lillith. You know what happens. You've seen it   
happen, right before your eyes. And I don't want to lose you, you're one of   
my best. Now I'm asking you, please do this for me, you can have a 15%   
raise, and..ok, how about this, I'll end the angle 2 weeks earlier." Seeing   
the not-approved look on Lilliths face, he continued. " Lil, thats only 3   
months! OK, how about.. a shoping spree with my daughter, no credit   
limit!"  
Her face lit up. If there was anything that would make her cave, it   
was shopping.  
"20%." She stated  
"17%." He counter-stated  
"20%."   
"18%."  
"Done." She said and left the room, leaving Vince to think of a way   
to get the money.  
  
  
JJJJJ  
  
Trinity walked around the halls looking for Jay(Christien)'s locker   
room. She wasn't sure if he'd be there yet, but if he wasn't, then she'd leave   
him a letter.  
He found the door with the sign "E and C's awesome locker room".   
She giggled a bit and went in. There was no sign of Jay, so she looked for a   
pen and paper.  
  
  
Dear Jay,  
  
Hey! How are you? Ok, something happened. It's really..strange.   
Jeff kissed me. I mean, I was crying over Shane again in the ring, and   
Jeff came down and asked me what was wrong, and I told him. He   
hugged me and looked into my eyes and just..kissed me. I don't know   
what it ment..or..if it did mean anything. He kept apologising and   
stuff, so I don't think it was..like that. Well, please come and find me   
after you get here, or after your match tonight. Thanks hun.  
  
Love always, Trin  
  



End file.
